


Feathers in Infinite Space

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Apocalypse, Community: hc_bingo, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Outer Space, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They didn't have women like Janie on Earth, but Lucy never would have missed her. At least, that's what she told herself when she dreamed of Grandpa's farm or the merry click-click-click of beautiful Mrs. Carlson's yellow shoes as she taught them about pronouns.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers in Infinite Space

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hc_bingo square _planet destruction_.

She never forgot.

Every day, Lucy breathed recycled air, looked outside and saw the same bleak landscape, infinite miles of star-dotted black, stretched far beyond what her mind could comprehend. No Earth. No home. No family, no life.

But she never forgot. When the air in the engine room blew just right, she remembered summer, remembered endless blue skies and fragrant air so thick she could almost hold it in her hands. When the light in the sickbay shone dim and pale, she remembered moonlight, remembered the ceaseless serenade of crickets and the music of laughter, remembered fireworks and dew-soaked feet that danced until legs ached and lungs burned, remembered the taste of ice cold lemonade licked from Andrea's sweat-soaked freckles.

Sometimes, she even remembered when she thought the stars were pretty.

"Do you ever miss it?" Janie asked, pressing kisses down Lucy's neck, breath feather-soft and warm and damp against her skin. Feathers. When was the last time she'd seen a feather? Had feathers ever existed?

"Every day," she replied, and ran a hand over Janie's shaved head, palm tracing over the remains of coarse purple curls and the satin softness of Janie's blue skin.

They didn't have women like Janie on Earth, but Lucy never would have missed her. At least, that's what she told herself when she dreamed of Grandpa's farm or the merry click-click-click of beautiful Mrs. Carlson's yellow shoes as she taught them about pronouns. Never would have missed the gentle press of her lush curves against her body, never would have missed the mischief in her giggles and the shimmer in her ever-changing skin, never would have missed the kindness in her eyes when she found Lucy's tiny shuttle floating like a feather through infinite space.

She'd had a pink feather boa once, when she was little and a veterinarian-actress-princess. Janie would've liked it, she thought. "I'd miss you more," she said, and trailed her fingertips around Janie's head like the circle of her silver plastic tiara. "You would've made a pretty princess."

Janie looked up at her, innocence in her curious copper eyes. "What's a princess?"

Lucy couldn't remember being that innocent, though.

"A princess is a dream," she said. "A ruler and a memory." Her hand slid down the back of Janie's neck, and she drew rambling, aimless patterns over Janie's broad and curving back. Janie shivered. Lucy sighed. "Everything's just memories. Everything's always memories."

"I'd like you to tell me," Janie said, and reached up and slid her fingers over Lucy's bottom lip. "I'd like to know what you miss, so I can give it back to you."

Lucy laughed, harsh and bitter against the silence. "You can't give me back my home," she said. "No one can give me that."

"No." Janie's hand caressed her cheek, and Lucy's eyes fluttered closed as she relaxed into the touch. "But I can help you build a new one, here." She pulled her hand away and splayed it over Lucy's chest, above the soft beating of her heart. "With me. Please?"

"Okay." Lucy nodded. "I love you."

Janie smiled. "Tell me about love first, then."


End file.
